


Southern Sweet Tea

by Zerrah



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Groping, Marie is 17, no sexytiems sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: Logan attempts to resist temptation, and Marie shares something special from the South.





	Southern Sweet Tea

Logan took a deep breath, and almost turned on his heels to leave the kitchen. He could smell Marie here, the vanilla lotion she always wore lingering with something else, something distinctly her, a rich scent that reminded him of an autumn evening, leaves and nightshade and other crisp aromas. She had begun to discover her femininity (and sexuality, he thought wryly), and now whenever they crossed paths it seemed that her shirt was a little too low and her shorts were a little too high, and she would look at him under long lashes and it seemed that she _knew._ He truly did care for her in a fatherly way, but he wasn’t blind. From the moment they met he had recognized her beauty, the unconsciously sensual way her eyes would flutter around the room, study him. _Too young,_ he thought, and whatever reaction to the sight that had called to the Wolverine, he suppressed. 

_Think of Jean,_ and the image of the sleek, sexy red-head came to mind. Tall, confident, a challenge. Definitely not jailbait. Tension drained from his frame, and he sauntered into the kitchen. 

Logan had pulled a plate and utensils out of the cupboards to make himself a sandwich, when she walked in. The vanilla and autumn smell grew stronger, and he felt her body heat. He didn’t look back though, and reached for some mustard. “How are you doing, kid?”

“Fine.” There was a strained quality to her voice. Perhaps he had been a little too obvious in avoiding her. Women tended to be pretty sensitive about that sort of thing. “What are you making?”

“Just a sandwich.” His lips twisted a little, feeling guilty that maybe he was being too cold. Logan finally looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow. Marie was wearing that black leather suit. “Did you just come back from a mission?”

“Me, Bobby and Pyro were practicing in the Danger Room. It ain’t easy moving around in these tight outfits. Ain’t that right, sugar?”

Logan snorted in agreement. That was another thing: calling the X-men 'sugar' with that Southern drawl. He supposed he should be happy that this seemed to be a sign of her growing confidence, so why did it rub him the wrong way? 

He opened the fridge to grab some sliced meat, and froze as she squeezed past him to pull something off the top shelf. “I’ve got a surprise for you,” she said in a sing-song, mischievous voice. 

“What’s that?”

Her hips swayed a little and her lashes lowered coyly, a small smirk on her face. “Something that I’m sure you’ve never tried before. _Real_ Southern sweet tea. The only good kind of tea.” She removed seran wrap that covered a full pitcher. 

Logan smiled in spite of himself. “Is that right? Have I been missing this my whole life?”

“You sure have.” 

He watched in bemusement, arms crossed and leaning against the counter next to her, as she practically danced on her toes to reach the top shelf in the cupboard, grabbed two cups and filled them to the brim. She really was excited about this.

“Here you are. Your first _real_ taste of iced tea.” 

Logan took a sip and practically fell over. “This is _sweet._ ”

Marie lifted her chin, looking stubbornly proud. “It’s supposed to be really sweet. That’s how we drink tea in the South.”

“I’m sure I’ll have a sugar crash in about an hour,” he teased. The thing was, the tea _was_ pretty good. Definitely different than anything he had tasted in Canada or the Northeast. Marie watched in satisfaction as he took big gulps, already halfway through his drink. “See? I knew you’d like it. Want to know the secret ingredient?”

Logan smirked, feeling more relaxed around Marie than he had in a long time. “What’s that, darling?”

She paused, and he shifted uncomfortably. He had stopped calling her ‘darling’ after her appearance and attitude had shifted, but he hadn’t realized she noticed until that moment. Still, Marie barely missed a beat. “Orange peel.”

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. “It’s good.” His gaze lowered, following the curve of her waist and low back, and settled on her cute little--

Logan pushed himself off the counter. “I’ve got to go.” He only briefly registered her look of panic before heading to the fastest exit.

“Don’t go!” Marie grabbed his elbow, which blindsided him enough that he stopped in his tracks. Marie was always so careful about touching anyone, even though she always wore her gloves. “Please, Logan. Just...it always seems like people are running away from me…” Her voice wavered and for a moment he expected her to cry, but when he looked at her, she had her eyes lowered to the floor and was breathing deeply. She hadn’t let go of his arm, though.

“Kid, the day we first met, you were the one that was running away. In fact, I remember chasing after you at least once. And you’re not an easy one to catch,” he added wryly. 

“You have me now,” she whispered, and finally looked him in the eye. 

Yes, he certainly did have her. The longing in her eyes, combined with the rising aroma of arousal made that clear, and he had to fight his baser instincts, the side of him that was more animal than man, that wanted to finally answer her desire with his own. Instinctually, he lowered his head and breathed deeply to take in her scent, and noticed her answering shiver. She was still, but her heart hammered in her chest, a pulse visible at the curve of her neck and jaw.

“I’ve wanted you, Marie,” and she drew in a startled breath; he was also shocked at his honesty. It was always safer to skirt around the issue, rather than acknowledge his very inappropriate reaction to her...changes. Now for some more honesty: “You’re way too young.”

“Logan.” They were so close he could hear her breathing but couldn’t see her face, but felt her grip his upper arm with her other hand. She seemed to be asking through touch without saying anything. 

Logan’s control began to falter. They were so close, and he felt her tight little leather outfit against his skin. He looked down between them and saw the zipper. Without thinking, he caved into a fantasy that had been in the back of his mind for months now, but had always pushed down, tried to ignore. He grasped the circular ring and slowly began to unzip her.

Her cream skin was slowly exposed to him, so perfect, the smooth belly, and dip of her belly button. The top of her outfit spilled open a little and he could see a full, pert breast, pink circle and the side of her nipple. He wondered how it would feel in his mouth, if she would like it if he teased her, sucking or grazing it with his teeth. Logan settled for cupping over the fabric with his hand, then used the other hand to drag her ass so they were pressed together. She gasped, and he groaned softly when he felt his erection pressed against her belly through their clothing.

Logan had the vague thought in the back of his mind of another X-men walking in on them, God forbid it be straight-laced Ororo or goody two-shoed (and likely tattle-tale) Scott, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of Marie. She whined softly as he massaged her breast through the fabric, her arm encircling the back of his neck. 

“I gotta let you go kid,” he said, surprised at how rough his voice sounded to his ears. They looked into one another’s eyes, only an inch apart from kissing. So close. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“B-but I’m the one that could hurt you,” she murmured, her gaze dropping from his eyes to his lips. 

He smiled, and refused to admit that the ache in his chest was sadness. “That’s what I meant.”

She stared into his eyes, seemingly digesting his words. He could see her deep black pupils that had nearly overtaken the chocolate brown of her irises. So goddamn beautiful. 

Marie let go of his neck, and reluctantly, he followed suit and let her go, too, shifting uncomfortably and trying his best to ignore his painful erection. The Wolverine wanted to press her against the wall and fuck her until they were both sweaty and screaming from exertion, and the man wondered briefly if a condom would be enough to protect him from her mutation. The moment was over, however, and he watched with hooded eyes as she zipped herself back up with shaky fingers. She swallowed.

“I...I would ask for us to try again, but I feel lucky that we got this far.” She laughed, a little too high pitch, as if it came from a place of nerves, and maybe a residual rush from their encounter. 

“It’s good we stopped when we did. If anyone caught us, I’m pretty sure Professor X himself would have kicked me out of the school. Like I said before, you’re too young.” Logan was sure Marie had enough older men slobbering over her enough as it was, but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction that she wanted him so badly, and that he had finally touched her. 

“Yeah,” she said, her voice trembling a little. He was surprised when she poured another glass of tea, and gave it to him. “Please, sugar. Have some more.” 

He let their fingers brush as he took the glass, and bit back a smirk at her shiver. He had traversed a morally gray area with his actions, and he knew he should reign it in. Still, as he drank her delicious, absurdly sweet tea, they stared into one another’s eyes, as if also drinking in the sight.

“I’ll be turning 18 soon. Just a few more weeks.” 

He let out a shaky breath. There were plenty of women who had flirted with him, desired him, pursued him, but none held the same dangerous beauty as Rogue. She was like an autumn night, deadly and mysterious, but still so innocent. Maybe he would finally let her catch him...or him catch her. Logan smiled.

“Thank you for the sweet tea, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to this fic is "[Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978690)"
> 
> Partly inspired by the Hugh Jackman and Anna Paquin interview where he says, "I want to see this one in one of the suits." ;D
> 
> at 2:11 here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qfn8QvbU-BE


End file.
